Monsters of the Night
by Milky Magician
Summary: What happens when the monsters of the night find themselves running into each other more and more? Rated M for gore and later chapters.
1. Lethal beginnings

A scream could be heard throughout the town but no one batted an eye or looked up from what they were doing. Screams were a common thing among the night and it only meant one thing, the Repo man was out doing his job. It was a daunting one, people always seemed to be falling behind on their dues, but what did one expect in a world bent on buying, selling and repossessing organs? People worshiped and blamed Genco, said it was their fault but without them would the world still function? Could the world live without the heads of Genco dishing out new organs, new faces, new looks to anyone and everyone who wanted them? One man could care less what they did, on their high pedestals up in the sky. Another scream tore through the night as he whistled his tune while he worked, pushing open the above ground grave before pulling yet another wrapped corpse out. They were all the same, dead though they all had their stories, and he could read them all. He unwrapped the corpse with care before driving the long needle up its nose and into is skull. As he pulled the plunger back the vile lit up with the striking blue liquid called zydrate, extracted from the dead and sold second hand in the black-market by graverobbers just like him. Standing up he picked up the corpse and threw it back into the grave, it was the first of many he planned to rob tonight so he needed to pick up the pace. As he stalked around the graveyard, he found himself humming again, a low tune for his ears only, not like anyone else was around anyway.

Pushing open another grave, he began to repeat the same process he had used on the first; all the while keeping his ears open for any sound of trouble. Tonight seemed like it was going to be a simple in and out night, with little to no trouble, but he knew better then to count the coins until they were in his hand. Pushing the corpse back into the grave, he slid the vile into the holder on his belt before he stood and turned to move on. Another scream caused him to look over his shoulder; it seems that Genco had their Repo men working overtime, blood curdling screams like that only came from someone who missed a payment. Poor fools believing that surgery was the way, perfection from a knife and plastic was not perfection at all, just a way for the masterminds to make money and brainwash people. Shaking his head in disgust, he decided that the few vials he had collected tonight would do for now.

Hands in his pockets and a tune on his lips, the graverobber moved toward the entrance of the graveyard. There were Gencops everywhere, but after years of robbing graves he has picked up a few things. If you looked like you belonged, they did not even give you a second look. It was so simple to just blend in, in the bleak world they lived in, but he was not going to complain it made his job all that much easier.

Once he was back on the streets, in the shadows of the allies and coves he found himself become more relaxed. This was where he belonged, in the shadows peddling street grade Zydrate to scalpel sluts and junkies. They would do just about anything for a hit, and he was willing to give it. Leaning against the wall, he waited for the Zydrate support networks meeting to over. The second the door opened, they were on him, begging for a hit. It almost made him chuckle, they needed him and the groveling they did at his feet made him feel like a god among men, if only for a second. As one of his regulars shoved money into his hand, he pushed her to the ground before putting his gun to her thigh and pulling the trigger, pulling back as her body shook with pleasure and her lips let out a shaky sigh. "Another satisfied customer" he muttered before going to the next begging addict. With credits in his pocket and a vile missing from his pants, the graverobber found himself walking back toward the graveyard. He would not be harvesting anything else tonight but he would need to find a place to crash before the sun came up, he was a wanted man after all. As he turned the corner another scream ripped through the air as the smell of fresh blood assaulted his nose. Looking down the alley he saw something that would make any normal human sick. Dressed in all black and leaning over what looked like a woman was a Genco Repo man. The graverobber stopped dead in his tracks as the man sliced the woman's neck, before slicing into the flesh of her chest.

It wasn't until the man in black stood did the graverobber see what he had pulled from the woman's body. A now non beating heart was sitting in his palm; the man seemed to study it a second before throwing into what looked like a cooler. As the man in black stood and threw his tools back into his bag, the graverobber made himself move deeper into the shadows, and waited for the other to leave the corpse. Thinking that the other was far enough away, the man moved to sink down beside the fresh corpse, and with practiced fingers be slid the needle once again into the nose of the corpse to extract the electric blue liquid from its skull. As soon as he pulled the needle from the corpse he knew something was off. Quick as a cat, the man was on his feet and against the wall as a knife slid through the air. He should have known better then to rob a corpse in the middle of the street, but it was too good to pass up. The Repo man from earlier has his blade out and was staring him down, with what the graverobber could only describe as a butcher decided that how he wanted to cut up his meat.

With the thought of having to run or fight for his life, something he was all to used to having to do, the graverobber crouched down in a low stance trying to deiced the best way to attack the seasoned killer. His thoughts were interrupted though by the beeping sound of a holo watch that spewed the words "Medicine reminder". To the graverobber's surprise the Repo man slid his knife back into his bag. The man did not speak as he turned and melted into the shadows just as quick, leaving the graverobber standing beside the corpse with the feeling that this would not be the last time he ran into the Repo man.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes<strong>: What started out as one line turned into the intro for this story. I'm writing this at a friend request for me to continue it. I have only myself to blame, I created the monster and now I have to feed it.

I don't own anything other then the random plot in my head (and I am not sure I own even that)

Review yes? The more you guys give me the more I can give you.

Also the next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend so long as I work everything out in my head, if not before the end of the week.


	2. Encounter

He kissed her forehead as he moved away from the bed. She had given him another scare, forgetting her medicine and passing out on the floor. "Shi how many times do I have to tell you?" He asked as he dropped the small blue pill into a glass of water before placing it in her hands. "Take your medicine" He said, standing beside the bed, watching her, wanting to know this time that it was in her system. She did as he asked and downed it before making a face. "Goodnight sweetheart" He said before walking out of the room, shutting and then locking the door behind him.

He rested his head there on her door for a moment, the knowledge of what he was doing to her killed him at times, but he had to keep her safe, and keep her away from the outside world. Turning he descended down the stairs, he steps soft almost like child trying to sneak down for a cookie.

His holo watch beeped "Message from Rotti Largo" Nathan sighed, before answering the call. "Collected on the Bowman account, he's overdue. Get Genco's property at once." The watch beeped as the call ended. Walking over to the fireplace, Nathan reached up and twisted the latch and listened for the click before pulling the fireplace away from the wall. As he descended down the stairs he wondered what Marni would think of him now. A cold blooded killer working for Rotti Largo, a monster who was also lying to their daughter every day.

Sliding into his leather uniform all thoughts slipped away. This was not a job emotion was need, it was one that emotions only got in the way. Precise cut, and quick movements were all he needed, all they needed. Walking over to the mannequin head, he pulled off his helmet and looked at it, the thing that kept him from the real world.

The air was cold and that seemed to be the thing these days, the night was just as harsh as the world they lived in, and just as dead. Pulling out the file he looked it over. Mister Andy Bowman lived only a few blocks from here, a quick trip meaning he could be home soon.

The trip was quick, he was at the door knocking within just a few minutes. As it opened, he kicked it in before pushing the man inside against the wall. His knife was at the other's throat before he could scream, and the red that ran from the wound it made, caused the poor man's eyes to bulge. As he fell to the floor, Nathan knelt and slid under the man's shirt, causing it to rip all the way down. Another slice cut into the skin and muscle as the man twitched the pain etched across his face.

Each cut after was quick and precise, and just as quick as he started a set of lungs sat in his hand. After checking the barcode he placed them in the cooler before standing and walked out of the house. A clean-up crew would show up soon enough to deal with the body; it was not his job after all to do so.

"Don't you ever get tired of slicing up people?", Came a voice from behind him. Turning quickly he saw the Graverobber from the other night, leaning against the wall, with vials of illegal Zydrate hanging from his belt. "Don't you ever get tired of breaking the law?" He asked his voice low and raspy. The Graverobber laughed his head thrown back as his long hair shifted off his shoulder. Nathan did not see what was so funny; did this man have a death wish?

Sliding his knife out of his bag he looked at the laughing man before taking a step forward. At the sound of his boots on the pavement then Graverobber looked up and pushed himself off the wall. "Oh hey look at the time" He said his eyes never leaving the knife on in Nathan's hand. "Graverobbers are to be executed on site" Nathan said in an emotionless tone. "About that" The other started while walking backwards, praying that he did not walk into something. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal"

"A deal? With you? Ha." Nathan said as he continued his advance on the other. The Graverobber slid his coat aside showing off more of the shining blue vials at his waist. "I have Z" He said a smirk on his face. "No need" Nathan said, wanting to get this over with quickly so that he could return home. "I have other things" Something about the way the man spoke made Nathan stop in his tracks. "There is always sex" The man said as if it was something one would say to anyone.

It threw him off how easily the man said it, but then again it never crossed his mind that the other accepted it as a form of payment. "And why would I want sex from you?" He asked with an almost discussed undertone to his voice. "It's better than killing me, and you get something out of it"

Nathan stared at the other for a moment before moving to drop his knife back into his bag before removing his gloves.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm being mean to Jumi who was being mean to me earlier. I think unless I fell inspired that I will start doing all my postings on Friday, but if you are reading this I would check every once in awhile.<p>

So this is a tidbit from a conversation tonight with my muse.

Jumi: "No yawning"

Me: "Why I can yawn I let you control a lot of things but I draw the line at yawning"

Jumi: "No you can't. Don't make me get Silver2"

Me: "Pffft, I own that one, besides I killed her last night"

Jumi: "Then don't make me go get Silver3"

Me: "Wait what?" –pause- "You made another one?"

Jumi: "Yep with the leftovers from Silver2 and Repo Man"

Me: "Wait don't you mean Repo Victim #1?"

Jumi: "No…"

Me: "You know the one that got her heart cut out?"

Jumi: "Silver Man you sure you want to mess with … Oh her yes"

And this, my dearest friends is why I write, for moments like that.

There is a song, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post it. If so I'll come back and edit this later.


End file.
